


A Little Stitch

by Wang_Puppy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Fluff, Lilo and Stitch References, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stitch - Freeform, Stuffies, Subspace, We all need a little Hansol in our lives, We ship seoksol in this household, daddy seokmin, ddlb, soft nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Puppy/pseuds/Wang_Puppy
Summary: "I love you daddy, I love you so much!! You are da best daddy in  world""Thanks bubba I love you too""Pwomise me that you'll never leave me? and other hyungies and channie too?""I promise my sweets, we are a family and you know what that means""Yea daddy, like stitch says! Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind!"





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have been wondering upon making a little space fic for a while now and have finally made one1 I love Hansol so much and I barely see fics in which he is being taken care of so now I have made it a reality! Well sort of. People sometimes forget he is the second youngest of Seventeen so I'm writing this to show how much of a baby Hansol can be :) Hope you all enjoy!!!

“Hey Vernon! You in here, I’m here to keep you company cause all the others ditched me, not saying that I didn’t want to be here though.” Seokmin yelled out in the seemingly deserted dorm. He looked around the living room, kitchen, bathroom, searching for a sign of the second youngest member. Vernon was currently at the dorms by himself due to a sudden cold that had overtaken him due to his over exhaustion from working to hard at the studio it wasn’t hard to believe that it would finally come back to affect him. He was told to stay at the dorm by Jeonghan who was obviously worried for the youngers health and had sent Seokmin to take care of him after leaving to head out for an all-day practice of either dancing or vocal training.

“Hello? You still here Nonie, I’ve come to make you feel better!” He yelled while grabbing some essential items such as medicine and a nice warm blanket to help soothe Hansols illness. He walked down the corridor and found that the door to Soonyoung and Hansols room was slightly opened. He smiled and pushed open the door. What he was met with however was not a sick Hansol lying in his bed, but a room covered in childrens colouring books, crayons spread across the floor and Vernon laying down on his stomach colouring in a picture of a dinosaur. Seokmins shock was emitted through a small gasp which was unfortunately heard by the younger who immediately sat up and looked towards the person who intruded on his fun time. Vernon stared up at him dropping a yellow crayon from his hand, his eyes became glossier the longer Seokmin stared at his dongsaeng. He was currently wearing a bright yellow jumper and a small pair of shorts, hugging a stuffed stitch, one that Seokmin remembered a carat giving to him two weeks earlier at one of their fan signs and a bright purple pacifier hanging loosely from his lips. The younger seemed terrified of the elder, curling up into himself as he backed away slowly finally reaching the wall behind him, hugging his stuffed toy tightly. Seokmin just bent down to be at eye level with Hansol and smiled as Hansol just stared blankly with glossy eyes.

“Hey Vernonie, it’s okay it’s just hyungie you’ll be okay” Seokmin stated as he racked his mind wondering why Hansol was behaving like this… like a child? He kept his thoughts to himself as not to scare the younger who was currently in a daunting situation. Hansol stared at the elder and tilted his head wondering why he wasn’t freaked out; he would be okay right? It was his Minnie Hyung he wouldn’t do nothing to him, would he? Stitch would save him if something bad happened cause he is his bestest friend in the world, besides Seungkwan of course but he doesn’t know about little Hansol. Seokmin could see Hansol’s mind turning, trying to make the best decision he could. 

“Minnie hyung?” the sniffled voice of Vernons whispered behind the safety of his paci after a while of consideration. He looked into Seokmins eyes and stared curiously like a young child would to an unknown person or object. Seokmin smiled gently at the younger and took this as his chance to move closer to the younger without frightening him. Hansol flinched slightly but made no decision to move away. A small trust taking its place between them from this small interaction.

“Yea Nonie it’s Minnie hyung, shouldn’t you be resting right now? You are sick right now” Seokmin whispered as he crossed his legs minding the mess that was covering the floor. A small whine escaped Hansol’s throat as he was reminded of the sickness, a small pout appearing on his lips caused Seokmin to chuckle. 

“Felt icky so I got sitch and he pwomised that colouring would get rid of the ickies” he shyly spoke under his paci as he played with the ears of his stuffed toy. 

“Really? Wow he must be smart then! But you know what else helps you get rid of icky feelings? A special drink and a nice and cozy blanket” He smiled hoping that the younger would take his offers. 

“Are you sure?” Hansol whimpered as he moved a little closer towards a waiting Seokmin.

“Of course! Now it might taste a little gross at first but I promise you that it will make you feel heaps better after a while” Hansol didn’t reply and moved closer until he was sitting right in front of the elder, pacifier now in his hands. Seokmin grabbed the medicine and poured it onto the spoon he had grabbed from the kitchen earlier, placing it in Hansols waiting mouth. He watched as the rappers’ face scrunched up in distaste over the sour tasting liquid, he coughed as he finished the cold medicine and pouted at Seokmin.

“Eww, ucky don’t wike it” 

“I know Nonie, but you did a good job of keeping it down, you’re such a good boy!” He exclaimed, causing Hansol to giggle at his behavior. 

“Nonie a good boy?” Little Hansol asked curiously while staring up at DK. 

“The best boy” Seokmin smiled as he pressed a finger against the youngers nose. “Boop” which made him laugh again. Seokmin slipped the youngers paci into his mouth and wiped a stray hair away from his face admiring the rapper’s bright eyes and his now flushed face. Without another word, Hansol climbed into Seokmins lap and wrapped one of his arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. A gentle hand rubbed up and down Hansols back as he settled into the elder’s arms.

“Tank you Minnie hyung” he rumbled into Seokmins blue shirt as he still held tightly onto his stuffie. 

“You’re welcome Nonie, now let’s get you all wrapped up into bed and let you have a little nap, how does that sound baby?” Hansol tried to stifle a yawn but could not hide his sleepiness from his hyung so he just nodded and wrapped his legs around Seokmin as he stood up and walk towards his bed. He gently placed Hansol into his bed and tucked him in. He grins as he watched Hansol gently place his stitch stuffie next to him. Seokmin turned to leave but noticed the mess of crayons and coloring books still scattered across the floor near his bed. He picked up all the things and turned to a nearly asleep Hansol.

“Hey Nonie, could you tell me where you put these so I can put them back?” Seokmin whispered to Hansol, who just raised a hand and pointed to a drawer that seem wedged opened. 

“Thankyou, now go to sleep and let me know if you need anything else okay?” He said while placing a small peck on Hansols forehead. Hansol nodded and gently closed his eyes to finally get some rest. Seokmin walked over to the draw and found a small number of items that were also childish such as small sippy cups and pastel clothes, he placed the books and crayons back into the drawer and slowly shut it as not to awake the now sleeping Hansol. Seokmin walked towards to the door and left the room, he was glad that the other members were not there otherwise it could have ended in a disaster. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen, he sat there pondering why Hansol was behaving like this. He would have to wait until the younger was able to tell him after he woke up from a well-deserved nap. 

~Give me something to hold onto or I’ll slip right into little space~  
SXYE- Little Space


	2. Little Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this in forever, school has just been so hectic and i've recently gotten a new job! it is now school break so hopefully I can update this more frequently or if I get the sudden inspiration to do so. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The static of the tv changing channels was the only noise that could be heard throughout the dorm, Seokmin stared blankly towards the current show that was playing, his head filling with questions and curiosities about what he had just witnessed Hansol doing. He didn’t want to cause a rift in their friendship, no way, not after seeing how vulnerable his dongsaeng could be. Seokmin wanted to make him feel comfortable around him and maybe even take care of him. Seokmin wasn’t opposed to seeing this side of Hansol, it was a welcome and warm feeling he felt in his heart as he watched his friend become cuddlier and cuter. He wouldn’t admit this out loud, but he already felt that Hansol was extremely cute even before he found him acting this way, though Seokmin would never admit that to anybody. As he continued thinking about it, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, would Hansol even want his help? When he went back to being himself would this impact their relationship as hyung and dongsaeng? God, why couldn’t this be easy? A sigh left his mouth as he turned off the tv, walking into the kitchen to make himself a hot beverage. Seokmin stared up at the clock noticing it had only been 10 minutes since Hansol started his nap, hoping he would have some more time dwelling on this situation before the younger woke up.

Twenty minutes later, Seokmin hears the creaking of footsteps travel down the hall, Hansol was awake. He looked up from his empty mug and stared up at Hansol, whose yellow jumper had fallen from his shoulders showing off his tan collarbones, his arms still wrapped around the Stitch toy and pacifier dangling from his lips. Seokmin squealed at this rare sight of Hansol acting cute, causing a small blush bloom on Hansols cheeks, his grip on his stuffie tightening as the pacifier bobbed in and out between his lips watching with wide eyes.  
“Hey Sollie, did you have a nice nap?” Seokmin asked the little. He walked slowly towards his dozy dongsaeng and placed his hands on his blushed cheeks while staring at in his glossy eyes.  
“It was good hyungie, I tink I feel a bit better now” Hansol yawned and rubbed his eyes, shuffling himself closely into Seokmins chest, a small gesture asking for affection. The elder placed his arms around Hansol and held him close and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. The pacifier fell out of his mouth and onto the floor, startling the younger, causing him to suddenly push his head under Seokmin’s arm.  
“That’s very good then! Are you hungry nonie?”  
“Uh huh” replied Vernon, his mouth chewing on the ragged ear of his Stitch toy, his hand curled up, scrunching the shirt that Seokmin was wearing. The sight of the normally independent Hansol being desperate for attention and openly accepting skin ship made Seokmin’s heart flutter, this weird and oddly heartwarming circumstance allowed him to become closer to his birthday twin.  
“What would you like to eat baby?” He asked gently. A small silence fell across the room for a while as Hansol pondered on the seemingly now difficult question.  
“I dunno” he shrugged, still holding tightly onto his Stitch toy. He looked up to see Seokmin smiling brightly down at him, causing him to become even more shy as another gush of red burnt across his face. A giggle echoed across the room as Seokmin witnessed Hansol’s sudden spurt of shyness, he placed his fingers under Hansols chin so he could face him again.  
“Why is Hansollie so cute? I don’t know how I’m going to cope with all his loveliness!” Seokmin sighed to the little, earning himself small giggles and a bright smile from him. His heart fluttered as he grabbed the almost forgotten pacifier on the floor and placed into Hansols mouth gently, making sure to quickly clean it before giving it to the younger.  
” Uhm…. Minnie hyung, can I have some apple slices please?” The question soft spoken by Hansol came as they began to walk into the kitchen, hands held tightly onto each other.  
“Of course, you can cutie pie!” Seokmin walks over to the fruit bowl, grabbing the ripest apple there and begins cutting it up. He hums the chorus to the song that was barely audible from the radio and finds that the younger is doing the same. Even in this mindset, Seokmin can tell the his dongsaeng loves music. He puts the slices into a colorful bowl that he distinctly remembers Soonyoung buying it from a small market they went to earlier in the year. Before he could dwell on that memory for any longer, the small growls of Hansol’s tummy became prominent causing Seokmin to look up at the little who was burying his face into his Stitch toy out of embarrassment.  
“Sorry for leaving your belly so empty Nonie! Here are your apple slices!” He handed the bowl to the younger who quickly placed them into his mouth, as if his life depended on it. A loud sneeze that shook Hansol interrupted him before he could eat another slice, his eyes began to water as he pouted and sniffled. He had nearly forgotten about how he was in this situation in the first place. A small whine escaped his Hansol’s tight throat as he clutched onto Stitch more tightly. Eating the last of his slices he slowly walked back up to Seokmin and stared blankly, pacifier back in his mouth slowly bobbing in and out. It seemed to Seokmin that Hansol needed something to keep his mind off the illness he was suffering from, so he looked towards the living room and the big pile of movies, which gave him a good idea.  
“Hey Sollie, do you want to watch a movie and cuddle with Minnie?” A shy nod and a small grin were all Seokmin needed in return to start setting up some comfortable pillows and blankets on the couch. Hansol walked into the room and sat on the couch, he sat Stitch next to him, placing a blanket over the toy as if to comfort it.  
“Which movie do you want to watch bub?”  
“Capn Amewica pease” Hansol replied almost immediately, a small burst of confidence evident in his tone. Seokmin was glad that the boy was becoming more open in this weird situation he couldn’t even begin to comprehend how Vernon was feeling in that moment, when a secret he had held onto became exposed that had obviously been kept for a while now. Seokmin smiled as he placed the DVD into the player, sitting back down next to Hansol and his stuffed toy whose eyes instantly became glued onto the tv. Only a small number of sniffles and coughs came from the younger indicating that he was becoming better, Seokmins arm brushed over his shoulders as he brought Hansol closer to his chest. A small blush now occurring on Seokmins face as Hansol snuggled up closer. As they continued to watch the movie Hansol looked curiously at the scene in which Steve Rogers before the serum jumps on top of the fake grenade. Hansol looks up at Seokmin and asks  
‘Why did he do that Minnie? He was too small and isn’t strong yet?”  
“You don’t always have to be big and strong to be a good person, Sollie even the small ones can be the bravest people”  
A small gasp left Hansols mouth as he listened to his Hyung’s’ words. “Like me?”  
“Exactly like you.” 

An hour later the loud rumble of cars suddenly overpowered the volume of the movie. Seokmin looked down at his watch which read 5pm, they shouldn’t be home that early? Should they? Normally when they were called in for all day practices, the members wouldn’t get home until at least 9 or 10pm if they were lucky. Hansol shot up out of his hazy state bringing full attention to what was happening, he quickly spat out the pacifier and rushed to take it into the hiding spot of his and Soonyoung’ room, which only him and now Seokmin knew about. Seokmin had never seen such fear on the youngers face before as he watched him return to also return his Stitch toy whom he had dropped after hearing the loud noises of the vehicles. The shy demeanor of what he had once worn not even five minutes ago was completely shed from his face, breaking the little from his headspace. The nearing voices of the loud and boisterous group caused Hansol to panic, deep and stringy breaths in between loud coughs. Seokmin could tell the boy was out of his state and held onto both of his hands rubbing them in order to calm him down.  
“Hey Vernonie, you are going to be okay, it’s okay, don’t worry” Seokmin attempted to calm the younger down but was met with a glossy eyed Hansol who just stared at him, in what looked like embarrassment and shame.  
“I’m sorry hyung” were the small words that Vernon stated before running into his room and closing the door. Seokmin was shocked, though he couldn’t blame the younger for reacting this way. The way that Hansol apologized to him like he had done something wrong made Seokmins heart grow sad. No less than a minute later, the rest of the Seventeen members came flooding through the doors as Seokmin stood standing in his spot, unable to move. A heavy arm wrapped around Seokmins shoulders, pulling him back from his thoughts.  
“Hey hyung, where’s Hansol? Is he feeling any better? They actually let us go early today because we aced pretty much all of our choreo, well except for Seungkwan- ah he messed up a lot” Came Mingyu’s voice from next to Seokmin, and the protesting whines of Seungkwan from the kitchen, but all Seokmin could hear was those last words Hansol had whispered to him.

“I’m sorry hyung”


End file.
